


As the stars died out

by JaybirdTheAuthor



Series: Fundywastaken but it’s Dream helping Fundy recover physically [1]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Tumblr, Tumblr Prompt, Yo writing prompt from tumble, and I was starved for fundywastaken, fundywastaken, its a
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:07:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27450211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaybirdTheAuthor/pseuds/JaybirdTheAuthor
Summary: How hadn’t he known that the world is a ticking time bomb?Wilbur finds the button AU.Angst. Semi happy Ending, was gonna be character death but I got a better idea.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Floris | Fundy, Floris | Fundy/Clay | Dream, Fundy/Dream
Series: Fundywastaken but it’s Dream helping Fundy recover physically [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2005552
Comments: 9
Kudos: 165





	As the stars died out

It had been a simple deal at first. Dream had given the TNT, he’d done it like the irrational idiot he had always been—technically the move was a work of genius, why the deal felt so simple when he made it the first time, but now he wished he could’ve just said no to the offer and let Tommy handle talking Wilbur down. But the deal had blinded him with the riches it would’ve given him, no more manburg, pogtopia weakened to the very end of its rope with an unstable leader would’ve been a dream come true on every single level. If you were to look at it with his objective goal in mind, he had done the smartest thing he ever had in his life (at least top five—depends on how the counting would’ve been done)—he had proven his true genius with absolute and complete ease. But there lies the problem—the problem in the form of his emotions, how his mind had never been objective. How had he neglected the fact his fiancé is in that damned place he was about to watch get obliterated into a crater in the hands of his lovers father? How had he neglected someone he truly loved would be blown up too, if he let this happen? How had he neglected to warn the man he would smile at every single time he came into the same room, the man who’s tail he had brushed a million times listening to him talk about Manberg and how much it hurt him to not be with his father—How had Dream just forgotten the man that gave him a reason to breathe again would lose his life to all the rubble—how had he neglected to realise that his lover would never be immoral? How had he himself been so stupid as to not know of the destruction until he heard Sapnap speak of Karl and him having to apologise to Fundy for not being able to go with him.

The comment had made him jump on, grab his mask and run faster than he knew his legs could go. He had never been attached to something on this scale before so the adrenaline rush the danger was giving him felt new and if he wasn’t so panicked he’d enjoy how good having adrenaline pump through him felt—how good it felt to just run with no regard for if he stepped on something important when all his brain could possibly manage to say to him way ‘no’ over and over again, a manta of denial towards losing his lover to something he had done and something he had neglected to save him from—fuck if this were it he’d kill Wilbur with his hands alone, he’d crush his throat until no noise would be allowed to leave. How could a man not care for the death of his own son? How could a man pretend the dead of his blood and flesh was a sacrifice required by anybody at all? How could he pretend someone like Fundy, happy and intelligent and fuck his brain could not say all the words he could use, deserved to die for something he had not a part in. Fundy had nothing but denounced Wilbur, that in an effort to be a spy more effectively to help his father, and now would be dying for the grave sin of doing so? No, he’d not allow that.

He barely heard Sapnap screaming after him, he barely heard his voice with no words he could distinguish from the speech. He barely heard anything until his feet finally stopped him at the once walled off area they used to call L’manberg so very long ago. L’manberg was so much better than Manberg, he may admit that, maybe because that where he met his lover in his full glory.

It had been war, the war had raged on for far too long for Dream to name when it had started back then—but then there was someone new. His eyes were full of the most playful emotions, he had seemed so effortless in his appeal and he’d lie if he said that he hadn’t started to have a small bit of interest thing—he hopes that the other had felt the same for so long until he started to hear proposals to ‘get to know’ each other after the war.

Perhaps he had taken a few moments longer to accept than he had wanted—he felt intrigued by the first suggestion and wanted to accept on some level but the reveal of the half fox being Wilbur’s son had stopped him for just a moment longer than it probably should’ve—even during peace, having a man in your previous enemy’s proximity is a good way to learn of things you shouldn’t and Fundy had just the appeal maybe it would’ve worked if that were the reason he had begged for a moment together.

It had felt like the moment every star had been born over when he accepted Fundy and it wasn’t all a ploy—it was a genuine date. Fundy had genuinely taken him on a date to watch his favourite movie and god they actually had fun and he could barely keep from jumping at George and hugging him and telling him that fuck he found someone who he felt like he could spend his life with—he contained his excitement only to keep it secret. It was better for them to keep all of it a secret, at least for the time being, so he just screamed into his pillow like a teenage girl and kept going out with him, kept holding his hand in secret, kept kissing him in the most secret ways and fuck every single star lit up the same time when Fundy proposed by breaking into his own car (long story short—he left his keys in the car so he had to force it open with Dream laughing too hard to help). Suddenly, the sky full of stars was a reminder of Fundy and all the things they did together. Every star he could point out matched Fundy, had something to do with his lover and fuck—if he were to lose that, he would lose himself along with it. He’d lose himself if he lost Fundy.

His feet had taken him to his destination a moment too late, he saw his lover smile towards him with eyes lighting up like the stars and as he tried to get closer and yell about the TNT, the button was pressed and his lovers ears twitched with the sound of TNT lighting making him panic. He barely got to stand up before the ground blew from underneath him, Dream hearing nothing but a bang and then a painful ringing as the light of the explosion gave him moment of blindness.

Once his green eyes could see again, clouded but more capable than a white light, his feet ran forwards with his brain still recovering, manta of ‘where is fundy’ repeating and repeating in his mind as his hands tried to reach out for anything orange to hope to pull his lover out—anything at all, fuck, could he just make a noise at all? Some kind of proof that his lover hadn’t died because he had stupidly forgotten he would be here—

A whine. Soft, small, animalistic whine rung out like it had heard him and immediately his feet let him find his way to the man, yipping like an injured fox as he pulls aside all of the rubble on top of him with as much speed as he can, his brain was still not comprehending his situation before he’s looking at the half dead half fox in blood soaked clothes, his hand had reached to run through his hair affectionate as he forced a healing potion down the others throat. 

In that moment, he couldn’t understand anything but that his galaxy was dying and goddamnit he should’ve been faster than this, he should’ve never let him come. His stars were looking so bleak, the half fox seemingly not healing at all with the yips as a sign that his pain had continued and continued, his hand paw had put itself against Dream’s hand as if the moment he got the chance to hold his lover near death his death, near taking Dream’s soul and every star they had spent hours binightly looking at while cuddling on the ground affectionately, the grass now red from his lovers blood.

“Fundy, hold on, please hold on please please please you can get through this you can get through this I’m here baby I’m here baby I’m here I’m here I’m here hold on. I love you, I love you, hold on hold on hold on hold on, I can’t lose you yet! Please Fundy, Fundy! FUNDY!”

The other man only let yips leave his lips, crying as the blood continued to flow out of him—fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck, Dream wouldn’t be fast enough if he wanted to get a totem of undying, he wouldn’t be able to come back and break the item to give his lover another chance at life—he wouldn’t—he’d fail. He’d fail the love of his life because he was selfish and fuck fuck fuck fuck.

As the stars died out, letting the sun take their spot, he watched his lover slowly take one long breath and then refuse to make any more noise, laying completely still. Everything around started to become quiet other than the ringing with a scream leaving Dream’s lips after a moment to make sure the silence isn’t long, as if he had made sure everyone knew of the tragedy. Dream couldn’t help it though, he could not help screaming so loud the explosion probably came second to the noise of his scream, so loud he could imagine foxes in the forest crying because of it in panic (like Fundy used to tell him they would, how loud noises scare them and screaming made foxes cry in fear). It’s the whine Fundy let’s out in reaction to the loud noise that let Dream know that fuck he actually had time. With little thought, he grabbed Fundy and took him into his arms, the ringing in his ears continuing to quiet down as he took steps towards somewhere to fix him up, fast but steady. They’d be okay, the stars would shine again after another orange sunset and he would help the fox be okay once he’d be fixed up enough to not be near dead in his arms. He’d be okay yet.


End file.
